Sonnets (Beauty and the Beast)
by Claudaujay
Summary: Title says all. Sonnet 10- Babette.
1. Belle

**Note: This sonnet is from the Beast's POV, describing Belle's entrance in the iconic yellow dress.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 1: Belle**_

A door unlocks: at once I'm in a dream,

Such sights should not greet unbefitting eyes,

Diamonds do glimmer and stars they do gleam,

But no stars dare brighten mine sombre skies.

Coarse wood seems smooth under fingers caress,

Feet glide with swan's grace over heaven's lake,

Soft satin glows from gold emblazoned dress,

And stone walls quiver in these footsteps wake.

Deep brown meets blue, uncertainty herein,

Divine light must not touch a shadow's gloom,

But be it angel's wish again I'll sin,

And let from shadows love's red roses bloom.

Afraid am I to steal too long a glance,

As we bow low and smile, to touch to dance.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave any suggestions you might have for the next sonnet.**


	2. Beast

**Note: This sonnet was requested by CarolNJoy. It's from Belle's POV, describing the Beast as he feeds one of the birds during the Something There sequence.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 2: Beast**_

Love is the bird that rests upon his hand,

And pecks at seeds, its wings kept close and curled,

If hidden hunter leaps, it flies to land

On safer branches, now its wings unfurled.

Its song rings out 'cross frozen sheets of snow,

And serenades the gentle breeze of day,

At lover's beak his blue eyes come aglow

But hands stay firm lest love is lead astray.

Wouldst hands stay firm if mine lay in its place?

Would love be caged if fingers touch too soon?

One thinks of arms entwined in warm embrace,

As night's cloak does enshroud the afternoon.

His head turns as the bird takes flight to nest,

And leaves emotions hatched to manifest.

* * *

 **Please drop review telling me what you thought, as well as any suggestions you may have for the third sonnet.**


	3. Stories

**Note: This sonnet is from the Beast's perspective. It describes Belle as she reads one of her stories to him, and the feelings that he experiences as a result.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 3: Stories (Belle)**_

I watch as words do take her far away,

Their magic is beheld upon her face,

She meets the demons and all creatures fae,

Held safe in handsome prince's soft embrace.

Together they shall scale the mountain peaks,

And search for treasures on adventure's whim,

Or maybe slay the dragons that she seeks

To seal her place in tales of Brothers Grimm.

What one would give to be her handsome prince,

And whisk her from the clutches of despair,

But I need not to read a story since

We met, for there's no princess half as fair.

Perhaps one day she'll notice she's mistook,

The greatest quest lies not inside a book.

* * *

 **Please do drop a review telling me what you thought.**


	4. Belle (Gaston)

**Note: This sonnet is about Belle from the POV of Gaston, during their time at the village.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 4: Gaston (Belle)**_

I hunt for prey not only for their meat,

Nor just soft pelts, although their price is high,

Oh no, the chase's thrill shall be more sweet,

Than any prize that hunting could supply.

Therefore, a kiss earnt easy is far less

Rewarding than red lips which are forbid,

Why would I lift a common harlot's dress,

When fruits beneath blue lace are herein hid.

And when she does massage my toes I'll laugh,

At all the days my presence was forsook,

How can she value my attentions half

As precious as a "dear" yet worthless book.

Ah, here she comes! Those gorgeous curves do tease,

Perhaps today my lust she shall appease.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please consider dropping a review and/or any suggestions you have for the next sonnet.**


	5. Wedding Night (Belle)

**Note: This sonnet isn't exactly based on a scene in the movie. It's me imagining what the wedding night of Belle and the human Prince Adam would be like, from the latter's perspective. I should mention that obviously it's slightly more sexual in tone than the earlier ones, so bare that in mind.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 5: Wedding Night (Belle)**_

"A night to dread but never to forget,

Where lovers do express and share their love,

To drown in chocolate eyes and hair brunette,

Beneath the watchful eyes of stars above."

All these things I've heard, and in books read,

But nothing could have me rightly prepared,

No words to reassure by servants said,

A man's own hand could never be compared.

To touch a woman beautiful and sweet,

A rose that bleeds, so clearly never touched,

To meet her as no man again shall meet

Her, innocence, it's almost far too much.

But pleasure overrides her pain, and then

We know this night will not be matched again.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading! Please feel free to leave any suggestions you have in a review.**


	6. Wedding Night (Adam)

**Note: This sonnet is based on the same idea of Belle and Adam's wedding night but concentrates more on the character of Adam.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 6: Wedding Night (Adam)**_

A fawn here lies, her keen eyes full of fear,

Legs lie stretched out, as she anticipates

Him. But she pants- half hopes he won't appear

To touch her white rose, but still, here she waits.

A nearby shrub shakes and her heart runs wild,

Her hunter comes to steal her innocence,

A tiger proud, untamed, her will beguiled

By amber eyes burning like fire, intense.

He does not hesitate to crouch and leap

Upon her. Rough yet soft, the rose runs red,

This pain, at first, it makes her want to weep,

And all the rose's blood stains their grass bed.

The fawn is lost beneath his orange fur,

A doe emerges from his gentle purr.

* * *

 **I know this may seem a bit unconnected to the Beauty and the Beast fandom but I decided to go for something a bit more symbolic. The fawn (innocence) is representative of Belle and the tiger (passion, sensuality) of Adam. The first animal compared to the second was also intended to show something pure and beautiful against something more aggressive and beastly, if you will. Also, the couplet shows coming of age and maturity. As she loses her virginity she becomes a woman (a doe), essentially.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading. Feel free to suggest any ideas for the next sonnet in a review. :)**


	7. The Dance (New Movie Tribute)

**Note: Hey everyone. Before we get on to the sonnet I'd just like to say how grateful I am for the reviews and hits that this collection since the previous poem. I really appreciate it!**

 **So, in honour of the new movie (which incidentally I have mixed opinions about), we have this new sonnet. It took a little longer than some of the previous ones, but I hope you like it nonetheless. It's about how perfect the dance scene in both films are, and a celebration of the tale as old as time in general.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 7: The Dance (New Movie Tribute)**_

A passing moment, bittersweet and strange,

As two hearts beat in time, and hands do kiss,

For music leads their souls, the slightest change

Observed with hope and memories, utter bliss.

But such intruding eyes are lost for them,

For flying far above, in starry skies

Their movements merge. Accursed rose's stem

Gleams brighter in deep and uncertain eyes.

And as they meet the briefest smile's shared,

This knowledge known, for moments cannot last,

A union pure yet once so lost and scared,

The perfect times! They always fade so fast,

For once there's no surprises nor alarms,

Forever hence lost in each other's arms,

* * *

 **Please do drop a review telling me what you thought, and/or any suggestions you have for the next sonnet. Also, I'd be extremely intrigued to hear your own thoughts on the live action remake.**


	8. Evermore

**Note: I'd like to thank you all for the reviews on my sonnets so far. I really appreciate it!**

 **This is sonnet is entitled Evermore, in honour of the new song for the film. It focuses on the beast as he watches Belle disappear from his view into the night.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 8: Evermore**_

Oh love! Tis all mine suffering and strife,

It blights with misery life's castle walls,

And death, as prospect, seems alike this life,

That rots as autumn leaves do harshly fall.

I look to darkness and see lonely men

And women, smothered in gloom's ice cold snare,

The night's worst gall's to live mem'ries again,

The faintest touch and glance of women fair.

But even as mine heart grows cold and meek,

I do recall a moment. We once sat

On hearth, the fire's flame caught on your cheek,

And love's hot candles burnt and softly spat.

My dear, this night will soon be washed away,

I'd have you here, in heart, no other way.

* * *

 **I think everything in this sonnet is pretty self-explanatory, but I'll talk about it a little anyway. The first stanza is about how love is the Beast's greatest misery, and the falling of autumn leaves signifies the passing of time in which he has suffered due to love. The death as prospect line means that he thinks death would be just as heartbreaking and miserable as life is.**

 **The next stanza is about how he thinks that, out in the world, there are no doubt countless other men and women who have suffered as a result of heartbreak. Gall is a poison, therefore creating a metaphor of sad memories being alike poison.**

 **The next part is slightly more specific. The Beast remembers a more happy time with Belle and how wonderful love made him feel. Just after the "Something There" scene in the animated original, they sit down by a fire and read, which is what I was referring to. Love is likened to fire and candles, making him feel warm inside (I know, I phrased that really badly) as another metaphor.**

 **Rhyming couplet shows that although love is painful and harrowing, the Beast would suffer it all if only to be with Belle once more.**


	9. Maurice's Love

**Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed these sonnets so far! I really appreciate it.**

 **In this sonnet, I thought I'd focus on something a little different. It's about Maurice's love for both Belle and her mother, and how closely they are linked.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 9: Maurice's Love**_

How can one see so much in rosy cheeks?

In frowns and smiles that change as clouds pass by,

But as clouds pass so too do days and weeks,

Time fails to dull that gleam within your eye.

A spark, a mem'ry, combed through hair brunette,

Your voice's spell that calls back through the years,

My mind's horizon knows her silhouette,

For lost love men do shed a thousand tears.

Yet my love for you lies not in the past,

Those lost and buried can't return, it seems,

Your face, should it fade too, shall also last,

And steal away inside my wistful dreams.

A sun once set and you rose in its place,

So different yet the same in soul and face.

* * *

 **I don't particularly like explaining poems since they should very much be down to the reader's interpretation, but I realise this one has a certain amount of ambiguity to it.**

 **Maurice is the speaker and for the majority of the sonnet he addresses Belle. The first stanza talks about how much he sees and feels upon looking at his daughter (throughout she is referred to as "you"). It also sets up a recurring theme about how the change of weather signifies the passing of time, and how his love for both essentially transcends this.**

 **The next stanza talks about how he recognises the close resemblance between Belle and her mother. The "mind's horizon" line links back to the weather idea- it likens a silhouette caused by a sunset (in this case his mind) to a memory of his lost wife. The next line is self-explanatory. He misses her dearly. NOTE: Belle's mother is addressed as "her", in place of "you" for Belle.**

 **The third and final stanza talks about although Belle reminds him of her mother, he still loves for who she is as well. It also touches on his acceptance that, despite how much he stills misses her, his wife will never return.**

 **Finally, the rhyming couplet again refers to the weather metaphor. The death of Belle's mother is said to be similar to a sun setting, and Belle's birth/life is a sun rising to help fill the hole left in his heart. Final line is pretty obvious and basically sums up the whole sonnet.**

 **Thanks very much for reading! Please consider dropping a review along with any suggestions you may have for the next sonnet.**

 **-Claud**


	10. Babette

**Note: Hey everyone! I'd like to send a special thanks out to KayMoon24 for all their wonderful reviews on my previous sonnets. :) I really appreciate it!**

 **This is my first attempt at a sonnet concentrated on Lumiere and Babette. I must admit, I'm not a paticularly large fan of their relationship (to me it's all about BelleXBeast), but I had a surge of inspiration after re-watching the ending of the original film, and here we are.**

* * *

 _ **Sonnet 10: Babette**_

Who would speak with lips so chaste and so red?

A girl less worthy knows of such intent,

But her lips couple only whence I've tread

With caution, for fear of her malcontent.

She'll battle with these damned unwanted words,

Which twist and curse; her lips are quick as well!

That Cupid's aim be poor I have not heard,

And should it miss, her anger's hard to quell.

Yet fruits from forbid trees do taste too sweet,

I suspect this she knows if smirks ring true,

Any advance with contempt she will greet,

Alas the woman runs: what can men do?

But I know when I catch her right she'll moan,

And for my previous sins she shall atone.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading! Please consider dropping a review telling me your thoughts, and/or any suggestions you may have for the next sonnet.**


End file.
